


The Car Wash Dare

by Unisparkle05



Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ER trip, Gen, Ninja Luck really is awful, The dare ended horribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: The Ninja all get dared to go through a twenty four hour car wash at twelve in the morning. The ten and nine year olds accept. Cue a late night adventure to the gas station and a late night trip to the ER.
Series: Ninjago (Which will hopefully be an Anime some day) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541320
Kudos: 3





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second story of the Ninja Shorts series! I hope you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja get dared to go through a car wash. The only catch? They have to do it at twelve o'clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the second story of the Ninja shorts series.

"We've been what?!" Jade yelled at her screen.

The other Ninja shrunk back. A few weeks ago, a new app called I Dare You came out on the app store. The app allowed you to challenge people to dares and was in real time. For every dare you completed, you got points and could use those points to buy prizes on the app's reward store. The Ninja had made a group account last week. Tommy checked the account earlier that afternoon and found out that they had gotten a dare. He video called everyone to inform them. 

"We've been dared." Tommy said.

"I know that." Jade said.

"What was with the yelling?" Cher asked.

"I just didn't expect us to get a dare this soon. Honestly, we're not that lucky." Jade said.

"Maybe Ninja Luck took a vacation?" Lisa asked, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Doubt it." Lizzie said, putting down her guitar. 

"What's the dare?" Ember asked.

Tommy looked down at his phone.

"Go through a car wash." Tommy said.

"That's it?" Violet asked.

"Doesn't seem like a dare to me." Ash said, leaning to look at the screen. 

"Yeah, that's just Tuesday." Flora said.

Tommy held up a finger.

"Wait a minute, there's more." Tommy said.

"What does it say?" Melissa asked, pulling on some sneakers.

"Go through a car wash, without a car." Tommy said.

"Huh." Tim said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Tyler asked.

"Dude, it's a dare." Apple said.

"At twelve o'clock." Tommy said.

"A.M or P.M?" Cher asked.

"A.M." Tommy said.

"Dude, we're gonna get into so much trouble." Jasmine said.

"Do you want the hoodie or not?" Tommy asked, an eyebrow raised.

Jasmine let out a loud groan.

"That's what i thought." Tommy said.

"How are we even gonna get out of the house?" Jake asked.

The Ninja were all thoughtful.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Omira shrugged.

**Six Hours Later**

"Dude, hurry up!" Tommy whispered up to Cher.

The Ninja were (except for Omira) all outside looking up at Cher, who was on her roof slowly climbing down the column of her house. 

"You know i'm afraid of heights!" The nine year old hissed at him.

Tommy rolled his eyes.

Cher slid down the column.

"Where's Omira?" Cher asked.

"Still in her house." Carrie said.

The Ninja crossed the empty street to Omira's house.

"Omira!" Tommy whispered-yelled.

"Dude, she can't hear you." Ember said, shoving her hands into her letterman jacket. 

Omira's window rattled and Omira peeked out. 

"Move back!" She whisper-yelled down.

Everyone took a few steps back. Omira disappeared back into her room and five minutes later, a long, thick rope of jet black hair was thrown out the window. Omira climbed down it and walked over to her friends, her hair retracting to become shorter.

"Dude, how long is it now?" Ash asked, rebraiding one of her braids.

"Two hundred feet." Omira said.

"Woah, you have surpassed Rapunzel." Blissa said.

"Come on!" Tommy shouted, running ahead of them. "We have to get there before twelve clock are else the dare is incomplete!" 

**Forty Minutes Later**

"We made it!" Cher cheered as they arrived the gas station.

"Uh, guys, how are we supposed to go through a car wash without money?" Maple asked.

"We can buy something." Freddy said, pointing to the still open convenience store.

The Ninja all ran inside and bought a bunch of snacks. The cashier looked surprised to see a bunch of kids and preteens buying snacks and drinks at eleven fifty two. He gave them their change and they walked out.

"Come on, we have seven minutes to get to the car wash before twelve o'clock." Tommy yelled.

"Wait, what about our phones?" Alana asked.

"Way ahead of you." Jade said, producing a box of ziplock bags.

Each Ninja grabbed a ziplock bag and placed their phone in it. They closed the ziplock bags and placed them in their pockets. 

"Come on!" Tommy shouted.

They ran into the car wash selection area.

"What do i pick?" Dan asked.

"Dude, we're not cars, just pick the ten dollar one." Mable said.

Dan selected it and the bar rose, allowing them through. They ran to the car wash and got in the conveyor belt.

"Brand new hoodies, here we come!" Destiny cheered as they went through the car wash.

"Think this'll hurt?" Brooklyn idly wondered as they went in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.... Can only end badly.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ninja visit the ER after their dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Brooklyn was right. It really did hurt. Their parents make plans to sue.

"What did i tell not to do?" Lloyd asked his daughter as the doctor sprayed some antiseptic on her wounds.

"Not to take the dare." Cher said, wincing with each spray of the antiseptic.

"And what did you do?" Lloyd asked.

"Took the dare." Cher said, hanging her head.

Violet was profusely scratching at the back of her neck, the tips of her fingers starting to turn invisible.

"Is she allergic to the soap they got sprayed with?" Lloyd asked.

Zane looked at his daughter.

"No, she's just got a stress rash." Zane said.

"How can she get a stress rash?" Nya asked, looking visibly confused.

Zane shrugged.

"And why is she turning invisible?' Cole asked.

"Stress." Zane replied, simply.

"What is she even stressed about?" Tox asked, pushing a very antsy Apple and Ian back onto the beds.

"According to her, she's stressed about whether are not they completed the dare." Zane said.

"We want those hoodies!" Billy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" James yelled.

"Are we to understand that you nearly got your skin scrubbed off your bodies, for hoodies?!" Alisha asked in disbelief. "Please tell me this isn't what i am hearing." 

"But they're really cool hoodies!" Destiny protested.

Tim and Aiden nodded.

The Ninja's parents all face palmed.

"That's it!" Chun-Hei said. "I am suing whoever thought it was a good idea to make an app like that and not put some kind of safety features on it so kids wouldn't get life threatening dares."

The Ninja's parents all hummed in agreement.

"Uh, in case you forgot, you're all broke." Tommy said.

"Yeah, how are you gonna sue anybody?" Flora asked.

Cole placed an icepack on her arm.

"We'll find a way." Cole said.

"Come to think of it," Ian said. "Who sent us that dare anyway?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very good question Ian, very good question indeed. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this Ninja Short. You may all theorize over who sent the Ninja that dare. Also hmm, am i trying to foreshadow something about Violet? I guess you'll just have to find out in the main series.


End file.
